


Just Before the Sunrise

by impolitecanadian



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Languages, M/M, its short and sweet, this is based on that one song from in the heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impolitecanadian/pseuds/impolitecanadian
Summary: “Alright then,” Jack said, straightening up, “Are you ready to try again?”-Just a short one-shot based off of the song "Sunrise" from Lin-Manuel Miranda's In the Heights





	Just Before the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the "be my boyfriend i love you" but before Bitty goes back to Samwell for year 3
> 
> written in like 20mins and not beta'd

In the early morning hours, the dull greys and gentle blues softened the skyline of Providence.  Bitty was far from a morning person, but for once he found himself glad he’d woken up before Jack and slipped out onto the balcony of Jack’s apartment.  This was still so new, and he wasn’t sure how it was going to work.  The chill of the air bit into his skin as stepped onto the cool concrete floor.  He was wearing Jack’s t-shirt.  It reached the hem of his boxers and was big enough that he felt like he was swimming in it.  The fabric and Jack’s scent.  Bitty contemplated waking Jack up, but he needed time to just think.  Leaning against the railing he let his eyes scan out over the city below, taking deep breaths as the city seemed to be still asleep.

Bitty heard the door slide open behind him and Jack wrapped his arms around Bitty’s waist.  Bitty turned in Jack’s arms.

“Shouldn’t we be careful?  We could be noticed,” he said.  Jack smiled and reached for Bitty’s hand.  He gently brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it.

“Good morning,” Jack mumbled, his voice guff with sleep.

Bitty couldn’t stop it.  He blushed.  Especially when he noticed that Jack was only wearing a pair of sweatpants.  “Shouldn’t you have a shirt on?” 

“You took it.”

“Right.”  Jack leaned down to kiss him, but Bitty turned his head.

Jack sighed.  “Nobody is awake, it’s still dark, and we’re in a high rise.  It’s fine.”

Bitty bit his bottom lip, but didn’t say anything. 

“Alright then,” Jack said, straightening up, “Are you ready to try again?”

Bitty nodded.  “Lord, you never stop.”

“Okay, here we go.  Recoin?”

“Corner.” 

“Magasin?”

“Store.”

“Ampoule?”

“Lightbulb?”

The edges of Jack’s eyes crinkled as he chuckled. “You’re sure?”

Bitty huffed indignantly.  “I’m sure.”

“Three out of three.  Not bad.”  Neither of them commented that Jack’s hands were still loosely braced on Bitty’s hips.

Bitty stepped forward, “Okay Captain, teach me a little more.”

Jack quirked his eyebrow, not breaking eye contact with Bitty. “Chaud?”

“That’s hot.”

“Is it?” Jack asked and Bitty playfully slapped Jack’s arm.

“Okay, dernière nuit?”

Bitty felt heat creeping up his neck, and could swear he felt his pulse quickening. “Last night…” he answered.

Jack smiled. “Incroyable.”

Bitty’s jaw dropped.  “Mister Zimmermann!”

Jack’s smile only grew more devious, “Are you telling me it wasn't?”

Bitty could feel his face growing red with the sky behind him.  “Please say something else.”

Jack’s eyes were still bright, but he nodded, dropping his expression into something far more serious.  It was like the look he got right before a puck drop, when his focus was zeroed in on something important.  Right now that important thing was Bitty, and his pitiful French.  “Fine, jaune?”

“Yellow.”

Jack nodded.  “Aime-moi.”

Bitty took a second to think, scrunching his face a little with his thoughts.  “Love me?” he finally asked. 

A smile broke across Jack’s face again, bright enough to rival the chilly dawn. “You know I do,” he said softly.  Bitty pushed his face against Jack’s shoulder so that Jack wouldn’t see the dopey, love-struck look in his eyes.  Fine if Jack wanted to play this game, then Bitty would be difficult to beat.

“Okay, how do you say kiss me?” Bitty said, his lips brushing against Jack’s shoulder.  He felt Jack tense under him, and could see a flush start to creep up his neck.

Jack cleared his throat. “Uh, embrasse-moi.”

Bitty leaned back to look at Jack’s face in the light that was rapidly yellowing.  Jack looked happy and far more relaxed than Bitty could ever remember him being at Samwell, except maybe for a few times in the Haus kitchen when Jack would help him bake.  If only ‘never fall for a straight boy’ Eric could see them now.  Bitty wanted to laugh at how heated Jack was getting, but Jack started this, so Bitty was going to end it.

“And how do you say hold me?” he asked innocently.

Jack’s hands tightened on his waist, and he licked his lip quickly. “Me tenir,” he said, and pulled Bitty closer.

“Oh.” Bitty said.  He looked over Jack’s shoulder at the reflection of the sun in the sliding glass door behind them.

Jack dipped his head, leaning down towards Bitty and pressing his lips near Bitty’s ear.  “Au lever du soleil,” he whispered.

“At sunrise,” Bitty echoed as Jack kissed his temple.  “Jack,” he asked.  Jack hummed in response.  Bitty pushed him away so he could see his eyes.  If he was going to finish getting him all hot and bothered, he was going to do it right. 

“One more.  How do you say fu-” Jack cut off his words with a hungry kiss.  Bitty sighed and melted into it.  He felt Jack’s hands slip down over his ass and onto his thighs where Bitty quickly got the memo to jump and wrap his legs around Jack’s waist.  Jack flipped them around, pressing Bitty against the glass of the sliding door without breaking their kiss. He felt Jack reaching behind him to feel for the door handle, and struggling to find it.  Bitty huffed a laugh against Jack’s lips as Jack made a triumphant noise when the door gave way beneath his hands.  Jack quickly chased Bitty’s smile away with a deeper kiss, and pushed them both through the door into the apartment. As Jack closed the door behind them, Bitty caught sight of the sun breaking over the last of the buildings and thought of the all of the choices made that led he and Jack here.  To a day full of promise and rich possibilities.

After all, anything at all can happen just before the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is super short but this idea would not leave me alone so i wrote it or like something
> 
> find me on tumblr at impolitecanadian or applecrumblebitty!


End file.
